Summer skies is being rewritten
by hidden in plain view
Summary: itanaru onesided sasunaru Naruto hired to work at the Uchiha ranch for the summer finds the place nothing short of amazing, though starting of on the wrong foot with the younger Uchiha and the older one lusting over him,this summer is sure to be surprisin
1. Prolounge

Yet another story... they just keep popping up... for those of you who read my others! notice: my brain is on overdrive so it can't seem to follow any order... then again when has it ever but I'll just be spearadically updating whatever I have the urge to write at the time... or whatever has more reviews... hint hint nudge nudge

disclaimer: Don't own anything named Naruto around these parts... (I wish I had a southern accent)

* * *

A train whistle blew loudly as a breeze played in blond locks. Bleary blue eyes opened slowly as a young man woke up. Looking out at the station number he read 22. 'Hmm... 22... why does that sound familiar... SHIT! THIS IS MY STOP!' Jumping around in haste he snatched his bags and flew out the train door. Panting he put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. A light touch on his shoulder made him jump. 

"Sorry if I startled you. My name is Iruka. You wouldn't happen to be Naruto Uzumaki would you?"

The blond stared at the seemingly kind man, a scar maring his gentle face. He nodded dumbly. A smile broke out on the former's face. "Good then if you'd be so kind as to follow me. We have a car to take us to the Uchiha estate."

Naruto, with a smile of his own, picked up his bags, following behind Iruka.

He gasped when he saw a black limosuine glittering in the sun. He almost went into cardiac arrest when Iruka happend to walk over to said vehicle and open to the door gesturing him to climb in. Sprinting over he threw his bags in and almost squealed in joy.

Iruka laughed at the childlike behavior. "I take it you've never been in a limo?"

Naruto shook his head as he poked around curiously. Iruka smiled something about this kid was diffrenet than the rest of them.

"Well Naruto I should tell you the rules and what will be required of you at the ranch." The kind man spoke.

Naruto turned around to face the brown haired man. "Ok they didn't really tell me much about it before."

"It's pretty simple really I assume you have expierence with horses?"

"Grew up with them, was practically one myself." Naruto laughed.

Iruka smiled. "Good, your job will depend on what Itachi assigns you for the day. We post the jobs for the newbies on a board in the office. You'll see it when you get a tour of the place. Their are very few rules mainly Itachi's word is law and Sasuke's follows as second in command. Don't slack off and you'll do fine."

"Hmm.. The Uchiha's eh? I've heard a bit about them." he grinned widely at the memory of his fangirl friend back home. 'Wonder how Sakura's doing.' a wistful smile appeared on his face.

"Where here." Iruka interuppted his musing.

* * *

Sasuke burst into the room, glaring angrily at his Aniki. 

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the angry teen. "Outou may I ask what I have done now?"

"You hired some kid from the middle of no where and assigned him to taking care of our personal horses! That's what's you've done!"

Itachi smirked. "Perhaps you will change your mind when you meet him. He is your age you know."

The younger raven scowled. "Don't care put Neji back on taking care of my horses. I could care less about what happens to yours."

'Hmm fine I'll make a bet with you." Itachi said his eyes scheaming. "My new employee takes care of our horses for a week if you don't like his caretakign abilties after that i'll assign him something different."

"And why should I do this?"

Itachi's eyes gleemed brightly with hidden knowledge. "It will be your loss but I'll allow you to have first pick on next years fouls."

"And what do you get out of this?" Sasuke asked caustiusly.

"Why foolish little brother I will simply enjoy you loosing... and getting to keep Naruto to myself." Itachi whispered the last part.

Sasuke stared at him strangly before spotting a familiar black vehicle driving up the road.

"He's here." the raven spat out bitterly.

* * *

Naruto looked out the window as they drove up the long driveway. He gasped at the beauty of the place.Fences created a introgent weave, large green fields spotted with splashes of color from various horses fanned out covering the surrounding area. The setting sun maked the barn and house glow in a soft orange light. The soft sounds of a horsebarn with the sweet scent of hay and summer air drifted into through the window. 

"It's gorgeous."

"Yes you never grow tired of it." Iruka spoke also admiring the beautiful ranch.

* * *

Itachi walked calmly down the stairs, out the front door. Sasuke stood next to him on the porch, an intimidating frown set upon his face. 

"He better be the best employee you've ever hired if you want a chance to win this bet."

Itachi just smirked as the vehicle pulled to a stop before them.

* * *

Hope you liked it... just a quick prolounge till I get the urge to write a full chap! 

Please review! I love when people put my story on their alerts and favorites but reviews make me hapyp and are productive for helping make the story better!


	2. Kyuubi no Kitsune

I'm so sorry for the delay! I reread the first chapter and decided it was horribly written... so I'm hoping this one turns out better...

THANK YOU for all the reviews! They inspired me to continue this story!

warning; this is unbeta'd! Sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

The door swung open revealing locks of gold, a sunny smile and breathtaking azure eyes. The beautiful picture the male created ended as he hopped out of the limo, miscaculating his step, falling quickly towards the hard ground. Squeezing his eyes shut in preperation for the impact he was surprised to instead fall into something still hard but much more comfortable and warm. Blinking he looked up to meet a smoldering crimson gaze.

A smirk grew on the man's face. He leaned forward allowing his hot breath to ghost over Naruto's ear. "Falling for me allready Naru-chan?" amusement danced in his eyes.

The blond sputtered and jumped away from the raven. "N..no!" he shouted, an adorable blush spreading across his face. 'Something seems familiar about him' Naruto mused to himself.

Iruka watching the interaction smiled at his normally emotionless boss. "Itachi-sama I believe Naruto has not been properly introduced to Sasuke-san."

"But of course, outou this is Naruto, _our_ new horse caretaker. Naruto this is Sasuke, ask him or Iruka any questions you have if I'm not around." Itachi introduced waving his hand toward the younger Uchiha.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto smiled reaching his hand out to shake the ravens.

"Hn Dobe." Sasuke replied blantantly ignoring the offered hand.

"W..WHAT?! You Teme!" Naruto screamed in shock.

The arrogant glare being sent his way sent Naruto into a fit. Before he could lunge Iruka grabbed his arm restraining him.

"Perhaps we should take a tour of the area and get you settled." Iruka laughed sheepishly before excusing himself and the fiery blond from the two Uchihas.

"So what do you think outou?"

"I don't want him within 100 feet of my horses." the younger spoke icily. 'but did he have to be a freaken adonis?' he admitted the boy was gorgeous.

Itachi smirked he saw the look on his brother's face.

"We will see how you feel in a week. I have no desire to loose this bet." Itachi spoke his red eyes ablaze as they tracked the retreating back of the blond.

* * *

Naruto collapsed on his new bed, staring at the blank ceiling. Iruka had given him a quick tour and introduced a few of the employees they'd run into. He couldn't remember all their names but he knew he would get along well with a couple of them allready. The blond reflected on what Iruka had told him before retiring for the night.

_flashback_

_"Naruto." the kind man called._

_"Yes?" the boy turned toward his tourguide._

_"Tommorow you'll have to take a bit of a test."_

_Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "What kind of test?"_

_Iruka let out a nervous chuckle. "It's something all our new employees do just to test their skills. You'll be put on one of our wildest stallions and see how long you last on him."_

_Naruto's grin grew. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about The Kyuubi no Kitsune would you?"_

_The brown haired man looked confused. "How did you know about the Kyuubi?"_

_"I'll explain sometime, it's to long on a story for right now."_

_Iruka just stared bewildered but shrugged it off after a bit and continued his tour._

Naruto sighed and he smiled peacefully. "Wonder how big he is now?" the question drifted through his mind before falling into a heavy sleep.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was not happy, no make that furious. His brother being the evil bastard he is had forced him to go wake up the Dobe. Setting his face into a scowl he knocked on the door. After a few minutes of no response he pulld out the set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the entryway. Walking in he stared at the allready messy room.

'How the hell did he make it this messy this fast?'

There was several pieces of random clothing hanging around accompanied with empty ramen cups and a puddle of drool was seen near the bed. 'Wait a minute.' Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and approached the lump in the bed. Tufts of blond hair poked out from the top of the heavy blanket. Sasuke being the Teme he was so lovingly nicknamed grabbed the comforter and pulled down harshly. Unsurprisly Naruto continued to sleep as a hand spread out searching for his source of warmth.

Sasuke stared bewildered. Naruto was laying in orange boxers decorated with black swirls. His tan chest rose and fell softly as drool continued its way down his chin. The Uchiha knew he should be revolted but something was scremaing cute in his mind. Shaking his head Sasuke grinned and leaned forward. He bent and whispered softly into the blond's ear. "Naruto it's time to wake up."

Said boy simply rolled over with a small groan and snuggled deeper in the bed. 'Ok I tried the nice way. Fine if he wont wake up.' A smirk formed on the raven's mouth.

Reaching forward he flipped the matress depositing all its contents on the floor. A loud thud could be heard followed by silence. Then suddenly there was screaming.

"GAH! You bastard!" a finger pointed at the scowling man. "What did you do that for?!"

"You wouldn't wake up." he shrugged as if that excused him for everything.

"That doesn't mean you had to dump me on the floor." but Sasuke had stopped listening he was staring at the glistening tan chest presented to him. Blond locks covered those emotion filled blue eyes as pink lips pouted. Devouring the view Sasuke completely ignored Naruto's rambling.

Naruto finally noticing the look on Sasuke's face blushed heavily. Grabbing a shirt he threw it on before staring the boy down.

"So what did you want?"

Sasuke was extremely tempted to say 'you' but got over that quickly and brought his gaze back up to meet the boys.

"Itachi wanted me to take you down to the barn." he smirked. "We have a fairly new horse for you to... test your abilities on."

Naruto smiled he knew this fairly new horse and had a feelign he would do fine. Throwing on some pants and shoes he brushed his teeth and grabbed a water before following the Uchiha out.

* * *

"Allright Kiba bring him out." Iruka instructed after greeting Naruto and Sasuke.

A gorgous stallion danced into view givign Kiba a hardtime as he tried to keep him still, finally stopping a few feet away from them he allowed Naruto to get a good look.

Naruto stared at the beautiful horse standing proudly before him. His deep cinnamon coat glistened while the wind played in the red mane and tail sporting golden highlights. Sharp cunning ruby eyes stared at the blond as if he was sizing him up.

Naruto let his name slip through his lips. "Kyuubi."

The gorgous stallions ears perked at the familiar voice. A light neigh echoed from the horse.

Naruto smiled allowing a high pitched whistle to penatrate the silence. Before Kiba could grab a stronger hold Kyuubi ripped the lead out of the dog-boy's hands and trotted over to Naruto.

Tan hands reached out to caress the stallion's ears as Kyuubi nuzzled into the boy's chest.

"Long time no see." Naruto laughed quitely before looking up at Iruka expectantly.

Iruka still shocked by the sight before him, shook his head to clear his mind before answering Naruto's questioning gaze.

"Your test is to ride him, though with the way hes acting I don't know if it will be much of a test."

Naruto grimaced. "No it will be just as tough for me if not more."

He got a look that clearly stated 'explain.'

Naruto stared at the still nuzzling horse. "Kyuubi is a bit sadistic. Even if he likes me it doesnt mean I get a free ride. He's a very vain creature, he lets only the best ride him. I haven't seen him for awhile now so he's going to retest me."

With a deep breath Naruto grabbed the lead of the horse bringing him over to the crossties. Hooking him up Iruka handed Naruto all the tack he needed. It went smoothly Kyuubi nipping playfully at the passing people sometimes but nothing horrible. Grabbing the reins Naruto lead him out into the outdoor arena.

The second Naruto settled on Kyuubi's back he was off flying forward. Naruto having antisipated this held the reins tight. Kyuubi insulted by Naruto holding his speed back threw up his hindfeat throwing Naruto forward. The blond wasn't about to let him get away with that. Riding out several bucks, Naruto finally grabbed one side of the reins forcing Kyuubi's head to be pulled to the side. Unrelenting Naruto forced the stallion to circle several times before allowing him to go straight once away. Not liking to be punished Kyuubi set out to throw Naruto once again. Rearing up Kyuubi spun and Naruto grabbed his silkly mane to keep from slipping. Once four hooves touched the ground Kyuubi was off once again running full gallop with crowhops and bucks thrown in spearadicly. The pattern repeated adding Kyuubi shoving Naruto's leg into the wall and a few more cunnign tricks. Finally Kyuubi began settlign down resining to his fate. Naruto gave the stallion a bit more rein and asked for a nice calm walk. Kyuubi started out a graceful walk replacing the previous fury driven gallop.

"I missed you you damn horse." Naruto chuckled as Kyuubi tossed his head up.

"Ya ya I know thats mr. damn horse to you." He rubbed the soft coat gently before circling around remebering there was people watching.

"So Iruka did I pass the test?"

The staff just gaped. No one.. .I mean no one had been able to calm that horse. Hell even Itachi had problems with him.

A light clapping came from behind them all. They moved apart to allow Itachi to walk forward. "Well done Naruto but I can't help but wonder. How do you know this horse?"

Naruto thought back to 3 years ago.

_flashback_

_Naruto stared in wonder at the newborn foal. Panting he leaned down to check if the mother was allright. It had been a hard labor that he wasn't sure if he'd be able to save both of them. The snow fall had stopped Jeiraya, and Tsunade from making it in time._

_The foal was a fuzzy brown right now but the telltale signs of a flaming red coat was beginning. It's mane had beautiful red and gold highlights in it. Naruto checked to see it's gender. A gorgeous colt with an amazing pedigree, son of Cunning Kitsune and Enraged Vixen. Suddenly the door slammed open and Tsunade came running in, Jeiraya following behind. The deep intellegant eyes of the colt watched as Tsunade poked and prodded his mother's glistening coat._

_"Thank goodness She'll make it." Tsunade announced moving on to check the newborn._

_Jeiraya smiled down at Naruto. "Thanks to you."_

_The blond just smiled. "Nah she did all the work I just helped a bit. He sure was a stubborn one." Naruto stated mock glaring at he colt. The colt as if understanding him snorted in indigntation._

_Jeiraya smiled at the foal. "So what shall we call him?" he looked into his godson's questioning blue gaze._

_"You want me to name him?" Naruto asked in disbelief._

_"Well it's only fair you did save his life and the life of one of our best mares."_

_Naruto unable to stop his watering eyes smiled softly and stared at the gangly foal. "Kyuubi no Kitsune"_

_flashback end_

"Let's just say he was one stubborn ass foal and gave me a hell of a time when he was born."

Itachi smiled. "So you were the one who named him."

Naruto laughed "Ya glad to see he lives up to his name. Still a little demon"

Itachi smirked. Then his vague memories were correct. This was The Naruto.

"Well you'll be in charge of training him then and taking care of my own horses along with Sasukes."

Naruto beamed. "Allright!" the blond then looked around confusingly. "ano? which barn has your horses?"

Everyone sweatdropped. Naruto smiled he had a feeling he was going to like this place.

* * *

Let me know if this is a bit better than the first chap! Reviews make me actually get off my lazy bum and write! 


	3. help!

Hey everyone! I first want to thank all of you who have reviewed my stories! Your awesome!

2nd All my stories have kinda been on a unofficial haitus for the school year but now that the end of school is nearing i shall be back to writing! but I need some help! I want you all to tell me what you want to see happen in my stories! Any idea will be thought about so please leave a review or message me your thoughts!

Thank you oodles! Hidden


End file.
